User talk:Spyzombie45
Hi there, leave a message for me if you want. Thanks for welcoming me, that price change was a reference to a series of adventures I'm going to make once I get GA. As reference for the Story: Traconian Military RanksCheat 03:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Nice to see you! Oh, ya. I've been busy for a long while, so I couldn't get on wikis much. Thanks for the nice greeting! -Windu223 Galactic Empires I am Nra 'Vadumee, "Emperor of the Karnasaurs". Anyway, thanks for not blowing me up. I will, of course, accept your negotiations, and I look forward to an alliance. Feel free to contact me, I check my messages regularly. And perhaps you could introduce the Karnasaurs to your allies, and may we stand firm in the face of any threat. --Nra 'Vadumee 02:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Proposal for Galactic Empires As the only moderator, I wanted to run something by you for Galactic Empires. I was thinking that the talk page could be used as a place for people to talK more thoroughly or to explain something. For example, The Karnasaurs have multiple diffrent types of fighters and bombers. Basically, the talk page can be used for people to tell others how their military works, what this and that means, to more thoroughly negotiate, etc. If we should use only a generic type of gameplay, I understand, but more specific gameplay seems more fun. Please reply with your thoughts on it. --Nra 'Vadumee 17:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :That's a good idea. Also moderators can only settle disputes and undo peoples edits if they are unfair. Community should make this proposal. Also Spyzombie I want to talk to you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re: War Article/ Peace Council Sure, an article sounds like a good idea. By the way, do you want to make a Peace Council page for us to talk on? --Nra 'Vadumee 18:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I did make one but I deleted it--Spyzombie45 19:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Good work Spyzombie, Hmm... I'll give it a serious thought. However, I'm on holiday from Wednesday to Sunday, so I'll miss out quite a bit. Oh well, it'd only make for a bigger challenge! Post Post at the Peace Council!!!! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) --Fegaxeyl 07:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) WTF?!? OK, I go on a vacation for 4 days, and you've destroyed my empire? What the h***, man! I thought you said you had to ask permission to destroy empires! You god-modding little cocherspaniel! I am ticked off, man! But alright then, If you want to play that way, then fine! --Nra 'Vadumee 18:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the freak out. I was just having alot of fun, and you were supposed to ask for permission to destroy my empire. I was worrying something like this would happen if I left for vacation. Maybe we can work together to make another project like this? I have an idea for a new one, and maybe you would want to help? And I have another idea, not very GE like, but something for the Senate. Pespond with your answer. --Nra 'Vadumee 18:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) In the Senate Look at the Community Proposals page. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) NPC Actions Ah, what the heck? Why not. Sure, I'll be the NPCs, but I'm confused, isn't GE over? Or are we (you & me) just not playing any more? Either way, I'll still do it. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok, but if no one makes an entry for 5 days, I say you shut it down. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RE: In the Senate Sure, create it, put some stuff in, and I'll change it around, then you can reply on my changes til we are where we want to be. Please don't start it till we're finished. --Nra 'Vadumee 21:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) GE Possiblity Hey, you want to make Galactic Empires and the Aftermath like a "what could have been" kind of thing? Alternate universe kind of thing. Because I don't want the Karnasaurs destroyed, and I don't think you want the Hunres destroyed. --Nra 'Vadumee 21:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Aftermath Problem Hey, did you see what TimeMaster did to The Aftermath? Did he ask you if he could delete it all and start all over? He didn't ask me. I know its his article, too, but I think we have a say in deleting and restarting. --Nra 'Vadumee 23:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I say Karnasaur' ghosts are Ok but they are dead whether you like it or not. >:( —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Go edit now Nra, but remember Karnasaurs don't exist. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Apology and Explaination I'm sorry for throwing in Stargate, its just my favorite franchise and I didn't know it would cause so much commotion. Also, I'm not trying to make it seem like the Karnasaurs are real. Ghosts can actually kill the living and destroy the corporeal. The fleet isn't there anymore, it just seems like it. They show up on scanners, but no one can see them or feel them, just suffer the consequences of what would happen if they were there. They can't be destroyed, they can't be "banished", and they can't be stopped. All you can do is either stay away, or pray to Spode for salvation. I know this stuff, I watch "A Haunting", a show about ghosts and demons and spirits (oh my! lol) an them haunting the living. They've come preety close to killing them, and they've interacted with real objects before. Its all real, complete with interviews with the survivors. Anyway, I hope this clears things up. We cool? --Nra 'Vadumee 16:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The Senate Sorry its so confusing, I'm used to complex games. Feel free to reedit it. I won't mind. --Nra 'Vadumee 00:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Request Can I be moderator so I can edit stuff. Or maybe we should just kill the rank altogether. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Edit to Karnasaur Spyzombie, I just saw that edit to Karnasaur. I expect you haven't looked at GE in a while. I made it so that there wasn't a detonation in real life, but rather in an alternate reality. As in, what could have been. I don't know about you and the Hunres, but I don't want the Karnasaurs to be wiped out. Also, next time, please ask me before you edit my articles. Then again,I do need to get an ownership template on them. But please ask next time. I'm pretty sure yo made that edit, but if you didn't then I'm sorry for the false accusations. --Nra 'Vadumee 16:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) New idea Hey, I've had an idea for a new project, seeing that the Senate Hall has sort of stalled. Basically, it's Galactic Empires in the Tribal stage! The dynamics as GE should be more or less the same - colonising new planets would be gaining new members, ships etc could be domesticated animals - but because it is in the tribe stage there is no way we can have UE-style powergaming weapons that cause major trouble. What do you think? --Fegaxeyl 10:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The Senate Hall Spy, I don't want this project wrapped up yet. I was thinking that Ejer could be a triple agent, and secretly plants a bomb in the Hasheon base and destroys it. Respond with comments. --Nra 'Vadumee 20:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking that Etah and Yatug find Ejer, and face off. The Hasheon leader is also there, but what Yatug and the leader don't know is that Ejer planted a Karnasaur-built anti-matter bomb that will annhilate the facility, and hear the alarms go off. The senators escape, but the leader doesn't. Etah and Ejer explain to Yatug, who aims at Ejer. Then we go back to normal Senate gameplay. I'll make the page, feel free to edit it as you see fit. Userboxes What happened to the userboxes? Ekaj Renrut Message me 16:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :We never had any. You can make your own though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Galactic Empires restart Hey, The wiki's activity is effectively nil, and my idea of GE in Tribe stage didn't go very far, so how about a restart of GE, only set in the universe where the UE didn't go off? That way we'd be able to resume our previous activity and fit it in with the Senate Hall etc. What do you think? --Fegaxeyl 20:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Twins! I have found a Wiki-Twin! Hello, fellow wiki-administrator! I have sent you a message on behalf of the Spore Fanon Wiki at http://realsporefanon.wikia.com/wiki/ ! I must assure you that although our wikis are similar, they are not the same. My wiki organizes specific content in categorical lists, whereas your wiki organizes many specific content! I hope to develop a positive relationship with your wiki to bring forth a new era of Fanatical Knowledge! Senate Hall Is it ok if the Traconans get a High Senator? I wanted to ask to make sure. Cheat 00:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, one is all I wanted. Once you guys are done with your whole plot (btw, I noticed you recycled names from Mass Effect) I'm going to have my own crisis, where Ra Trr'Can is broken out of prison by his supporters (see Traconian Alliance above) Cheat 00:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) GE Ok, starting to build up the Traconians. Also, This is a picture of a new galactic map I'm proposing, minus the parts about the UE field of effect. Green Border: Traconian Alliance borders. Green Dot: Traconian Homeworld. Red Dots: both sides of the Limaar Wormhole. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Spyzombie! Get active NOW! We need to start up GE2 and get this wiki running again! 23:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I am Supreme Commander Thomas Monore of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate! I am very happy to meet you and hope for good negotiations! (Ok my question is how exactly the galactic empires game works and what I should do with my rather large and detailed articles. (Writing has become a hobby for me)) Incoming Message A small cockpit is shown with an Eteno pilot in full gear. Greetings! I am First Lieutenant Foria! My patrol has stumbled upon you and your empire. We are very happy to meet you and hope for good relations. Question I have a question about Galactic Empires. When we recruit people, are we also reducing working citizens? Say, if I recruit 20 ISF Agents, do I have 20 less people? And I have two heavily detailed adventures up titled Himuro Base and Spaceport (Do most Recent editions) Diplomatic Message From: Eteno Empire To the Darun Empire! Sentient Empire, We seem to be relatively new, and to be blunt, diplomatically behind in the galactic theatre. We wish to form an alliance with you in order to strengthen ourselves, and your sphere of influence. We realize you do not know us well, but listen when we say that this would be in both our favor's! Fresh empires need to band together, do they not? The Hunre Revolt Would you like to expand it with me? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Featured Empire I was wondering if I could get my Eteno Empire as the Empire of the week. The reason I have been a little bit silent is that nobody else seems to be consistently using Galactic Empires. Rest assured, I am still here 18:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 'Sup? Hey, Spyzombie45. I have a few things to ask. The first is how can the Hunre have so many more vehicles than soldiers? Even if every single vehicle or spacecraft was automated, it would take many more mechanics than 17000 to manage that massive of a fleet. I don't mean to be rude or anything, just pointing that out. Second, do you think my Eteno could be the empire of the week this week? Seeing as how we haven't had one for several months and mine is constantly being updated, I was just thinking it would be nice to fill that empty hole. Thank you in advance. (Crap. This is the second time in a row I asked this question. Sorry) Regards, SupcommMonroee 04:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) The Senate Hall I just asked TimeMaster if the Senate Hall could get going again, and I was wondering if you would get into it if the project did get going. SupcommMonroee 19:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Spy! (Or Hannukah, if you're Jewish) SupcommMonroee 21:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Project Will you be in on the GSSOC project? SupcommMonroee 22:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) You are Invited To check out the Spore Fan Fiction Wiki in its new and imporved form! A great new slew of fiction has been created, and the new core users here wish for you to see how the site has changed so much from its humble roots! Please also check out http://sporefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SupcommMonroee/Meetup SupcommMonroee 02:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC)